House of Mouse: Ladies' Night Credits (2001)
Executive Producers Roberts Gannaway Tony Craig Producer Melinda Rediger Directed by Tony Craig Roberts Gannaway Supervising Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell House of Mouse Written by Tracy Berna Story Editor Henry Gilroy "Purple Pluto" Written by Elizabeth Stonecipher Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell "Daisy Bothers Minnie" Written by Kevin D. Campbell Thomas Hart Elizabeth Stonecipher Mestro Minnie Written by Elizabeth Stonecipher Art Director Mike Moon Storyboard Supervisor Rick Schneider With the Voice Talents of Wayne Allwine Corey Burton Bill Farmer Maurice LaMarche Linda Larkin Tress MacNeille Diane Michelle Rod Roddy Russi Taylor Frank Welker April Winchell Dialogue Director Robert Gannaway Voice Casting Director Jamie Thomason Storyboard Chong Suk Lee Bob McKnight Garrett Ho Rossen Varbanov Todd Kurosawa Additional Storyboard by Jason So Jerry Verschoor Robert Griffith Timing Directors Kevin Petrilak Bob Zamboni Character Design Dana Landsberg Eugene Salandra Kexx Singleton Character Clean-Up Calvin Suggs Key Layout Design David Dunnet Alexander McCrae Bruce Berkey Brian Woods Mike Moon Prop Design Bruce Berkey Brain Brookshier Ernesto Guanlao Jason Hulst Tris Mast Calvin Suggs Mark Teague Key Background Painters Christopher Roszak Timothy Barnes Sy Thomas Color Key Stylists Suzette Darling Marta Glodkowska Pamela Long Associate Producer Larry Johnson Production Manager Mark Karafilis Overseas Director Greg Hill Continuity Coordinators Larry Smith James Finch Merle Welton Technical Director Michael Tyau BG Key Color Correction David Dimatteo Adam Chase Tom Pniewski Donald Devine "Rockin' at the House of Mouse" Written and Performed by Brian Setzler House of Mouse Score by Mike Tavera "Mortimer Mouse" Music and Lyrics by Randy Rogel Performed by Tress MacNeille, Russi Taylor and April Winchell "Purple Pluto" "Daisy Bothers Minnie" Maestro Minnie Music by Stephen James Taylor Animation Production by Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors Colin Baker Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors Levy Vergara Rosauro Dela Vega Animation Supervisors Romy Garcia Dante Calemente Assistant Animation Supervisors Jolan Calibuso Nowell Villano Background Supervisors Roberto Angeles Alex Leal Clean-Up/IB Supervisor Norman Baculi Digital Supervisor Jonathan Tinsay Production Manager Weng Agrusa Animation Rolando Angleo Edwin Arcena Ric Bernardo Joseph Balderas Lester Cabarles Jerome Co Joselito Cruz Rolando Defino Jocelyn Diaz Noel Domingo Rosalie Estacio Edelson Eugenio Alexander Ferrarez Akiblas Flores Annabelle Galvez Noriel Israel Don Juan Robert Ocon Homer Panlaqui Manuel Pascual Jojo Reynun Warren Romero Edwin Santiago Rommel Santiago Evangelina Soriano Lorna Sun Francis Tan Denis Tomacruz Serafin Balnaja Ted Camahalan Sanny De Ramos Cynthia Javier Willy Leonardo Nats Miranda Rey Morano Oliver Regoniel Raul Santos Arthur Tolentino Rogel Venturanza Technical Director Donato Vytiaco Compositors Valman Agapito Sol Cruz Dexter Alpis Allan Dayaoun Jamjes Arboleda Maricar Dris Bong Barrios Juliet Igancio Michael Bersabal Julius Legaspi Ann Carreon Michelle Leviste Melvin Carreon Nestor Marasogan James Trinadad Painters Jame Cabrera Charina Mabalot Tony Cardiente Jocelyn Pangan Pisen Cayabyb Esperanza Pasana Alona De Leon Marilyn Pasana Doris DeSiderio Michael Salingdong Louis Durian Marifee Sarmiento Mikee Icaro Michelle Tan Color Stylists Nelia Erni Milagros Baylon Maria Christina Fernandez Scanners Jonathan Cu Gilbert Lantion Socorro Rey Romeo Calenzuela Redentor Punzalan Supervising Film Editor Monte Bramer First Assistant Film Editor Andrew Sorcini Animatic Editors Joseph Molinari Greg Nelson Scanner Christopher Gresham Track Reading Brad Carow Skip Craig Post Production Manager Steven K. Arenas Post Production Supervisor Mark Bolligner Dubbing Supervisor Ken Miller Post Production Coordinator Ken Poteat Production Coordinators Christopher Collins Joann Estoesta Chad Infranca Janelle Momary Production Associate Marc Silver Production Accountant Richard Honig Talent Coordinator Lisa Schaffer Script Coordinators Leona Jernigan Kellie Lauhon Supervising Sound Editors Michael Gollom Sound Editors Bill Kean, M.P.S.E. Otis Van Osten Supervising Music Editor Liz Lachman Music & Dialogue Editor Jason Oliver Re-Recording Mixers Michael Jiron Allen Stone On-Line Editor Keith Cook This project is the result of many creative people at The Walt Disney Company. The cooperation of the Animation Department is particularly appreciated. Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. © 2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Category:End Credits Category:Disney Channel Category:ABC Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Television